What you don't know
by TripleOOO
Summary: Songfic, Oliver is dead and Miley is giving up on her life. How will it end?


Hey guys tell me what you think I would love to hear from you ;) Warning: I'm from Germany ;)

* * *

The clock was ticking loudly in Miley Stewarts room

_What you don't know,  
is that your scars are beautiful._

The clock was ticking loudly in Miley Stewarts room. Miley laid on her bed and waited. She waited for the death it was only 5 hours away. She had been dying for the last 6 month, so what's 5 hours after 6 month? Then she could finally be with him again after 6 painful month, she could see him and hear his voice again. Miley took one last look on the paper, that changed her life forever, it was the newspaper from 6 month ago. She always wished to see his face more often…….maybe in a magazine or the newspaper, but now she wished her dream would have never became true……..not like that.

It was on the first page, the article that destroyed her and her friendship with everyone, because she wasn't Miley anymore she was a stranger, that was what Lilly said.

" 19 year old Oliver Oken died in a car accident" as Miley read this line over and over again, she felt her tears ran down her face again, even after 6 month she cried every day but it will end today. She tried to look away from his picture, but she melted, he looked so amazing with or without scares.

_It's your imperfections always makes me hole.  
What you don't know,  
is how I spiral down  
Cause I can't speak whenever you're around __(oooh)_

Flashback:

He was walking down the hallway, flashing her his biggest smile……but he didn't see where he was going and ran into his looker. Miley laughed…..maybe he wasn't as good looking as Jake Ryan or as bride as nearly everyone, but to her Oliver was Perfect and because he was by her side, she loved her her life. She was the same like him, always making a fool out of herself in front of him, because she couldn't speak like she wanted to, but he never seemed to care.

End of Flashback

_And it's not like me to hide behind a wall,  
And it's not like me to fear before._

Miley was never the kind of girl, who is shy and hides everywhere, when a new problem was discovered, but the truth was, those months where like a circle to her. She would always do the same, crying was on top of her list, but her close second was to avoid all her friends, because she was afraid. What would they say? What if nobody would understand her feelings? Do they even care anymore that Oliver is dead, or did they move on? Would they help her? That was to much for her to deal with, that's why she hide from the world._  
__**  
**__What you don't know,  
is that I lie awake,  
wishing you were here tonight.  
What you don't know,  
is that I loved you long before we were alive.  
'Cause how would you know, how could you know.  
So now I'm gonna tell you everything._

_**  
**__What you don't know,  
What you don't know._

She hadn't got any sleep, that is what it feels like, she couldn't risk to fall asleep and dreaming about what happened to her and Oliver. It was all her fault, if she would have belived him, then he would still be here, not running home after their fight. But she will tell him how sorry she is when she is with him again. One thing that was driving her crazy was that she never got a chance to tell him how much he means to her. It was her destiny to say the 3 magic words to him and no one else, but it wasn't meant to be and she can't say I LOVE YOU anymore not to him. She would never say it to anyone but Oliver that is another thing why this isn't the right place for her anymore, because what is life without love? To Miley it was nothing.

_What you don't know,  
I have studied the way you walk.  
What you don't know is,  
I've already kissed you in the shadows of my heart.  
What you don't know,  
is that you're poetry.  
If you turn around I'm someone you won't see __(yeah)_

One thing she will always remember was the way he walked, it was so full of happiness, no space for fear and he didn't care what people said, he just walked away to his real friends, That is what he said. He lived his life without thinking about the next move that he might take. It was when her eyes laid on her hand, there was it shinning bright, the ring he gave her.

She took it off and looked at it with said eyes, it was always her favourite. Miley was about to take it on again, when she saw tree little word on the inside of the ring. It said: NEVER GIVE UP. At this moment Miley understood that Oliver wouldn't like it to see her like that, he wants her to be happy. Miley smiled, did he know? She will make him proud, because she was sure he was watching over her right now.

_What you don't know,  
is when the moon and the sun collide  
the morning comes._

_This time I won't be afraid to try._  
_**  
**__What you don't know,  
is that I lie awake,  
wishing you were here tonight.  
What you don't know,  
is that I loved you long before we were alive.  
Cause how would you know, how could you know.  
So now I'm gonna tell you everything.  
__**  
**__What you don't know __(hey)_

_**  
**__What you don't know_

So when the morning cames, she will try to live her life again and maybe even get some sleep tonight. But one thing she couldn't understand is, how did he know? Slowly her eyes closed and she felt asleep, dreaming about Oliver, but not about the bad thing no about all the good times they had together and no one could ever take this away from her. On her side was Oliver, who was smiling really wide, his job was done , but he will always be by her side and he hoped she knows it.


End file.
